Going to Canterlot High and The Truth Reveal
This is how Ryan goes to Canterlot High on his own and find out the truth in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Larxene: Nice work. I say good riddance to that blabbermouth. Axel: Marluxia... You used Vexen to test Ryan's strength, didn't you? Larxene: Not just Ryan's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member. (She walks over to Axel) Larxene: Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us. Axel: So that's where Ryan comes in. Larxene: Of course. He wants to see Megaminé, so why don't we just give him what he wants? (Marluxia talks to Megaminé) Marluxia: Rejoice, Megaminé. The time is near for you to meet the hero that you've been longing for. Megaminé: I'm...glad. Larxene: But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Ryan's feelings. Do you understand me, little one? Megaminé: I understand. Marluxia: All you need do is layer Ryan's memories, and bring his heart and spark closer to you. (Marluxia and Larxene disappear) Megaminé: Ryan... Even if you come for me---what then? (Ryan enters the Eleventh Floor Exit Hall. He is greeted by his Brother and the Dazzlings) Ryan: Brother! Dazzlings! Sonata: You'll hurt Megaminé if you go further. Ryan: You still want to fight? But Vexen's gone, so now you're free! Adagio: It doesn't matter what happens to him. Your Brother protecting Megaminé from you. That's what's in his heart. Ryan, he made a promise to Megaminé. He promised... To keep her safe. Ryan: You did? Cody: There was a meteor shower...this one night when she and I were little... Megaminé got scared and said, "What if a shooting star hits the Town?" So I told her: "If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!" Ryan: You made a promise! With a toy sword! Cody: What... How do you know about that? Ryan: Because...that was the promise I made to her that night! I would protect her! I said it! Cody: Stop lying! You weren't there that night! Ryan: You're the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave me her good luck charm! Cody: What? He show it to his Brother Ryan: See? Cody: Tell me, how did you get it? Then something flash in Cody and the Dazzlings heads Cody: Nice try, brother. Ryan: What? Cody: That was a fake! I got the real one right here! He show the similar charm Ryan: Huh? There's 2 of them!? Cody: Fakes should be destroyed! They are fighting him and Ryan defeated them Ryan: Brother... Dazzlings. They ran off and Cody left the Good Luck Charm and they look at it and Ryan pick it up Sci-Ryan: What's this? It's that Megaminé's Good Luck Charm? Ryan: It just like mine, how did he get it? Then the good luck charm becomes a card Crash: It transformed into a card! Ryan is going to the next floor and he's friends is wondering about what happened Bertram: Hey, Ryan. The rest of us don't understand for this. Ryan: Let's just keep moving, okay? It doesn't matter. Sci-Ryan: It DOES matter. How can two of you have the same memory? You can't both be right. Ryan: I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me! Crash: That's not what he meant, we were just worried. Ryan: Then let's ask Megaminé, that should clear it up. Look, we don't have time to sit around. So, let's go! Evil Anna: Ryan, are you okay? Ryan: What's THAT mean? Matau: It means, Master Ryan, that you always come real touchy when it comes to stuff about Megaminé. But before we can to this castle, you didn't even remember her name. Bertram: Now Megaminé is the only thing you talk about. Crash: Maybe you need a rest. What else will this castle give us? Axel's weapons? Ryan look angry Ryan: You meant I should forget about her!? Sci-Ryan: It's not like that. Ryan: FINE!! Then don't follow me! You could play cards with all I care! I'm going to find Megaminé myself! He ran off and left behind his friends All: Ryan! Meanwhile Axel: You're all that he's got left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will. (Megaminé gasps) Megaminé: But I... It's too late. Axel: You shouldn't give up just yet. Say, Megaminé. Have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around. Megaminé: What are you...saying? Axel: Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way. (Megaminé runs out of the room) Axel: Just make it count. Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Ryan. It's the least you can do for me, you know. (He laughs. He then notices something and clutches his chest) Axel: Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else! Meanwhile Ryan is in Canterlot High Ryan: I'm not going crazy, am I? I remember now. This is Canterlot High. This is where me and Megaminé use to learn from School. ????: Hey! saw Tino, Carver, Lor and Tish coming Carver: Hey, Ryan! Tino: So whatcha gonna do today. Ryan: Hey, guys. I am so glad to see, uh... Tish: "Uh" what? Tino: We've got food all over our faces? Lor: Please, Tino, could be this stupid for not notice food stuck on your face like Carver. Carver: Lor, that's not funny. Tino: I don't know, Carver. But Lor is right about this, right Tish? Tish: Yeah. Ryan: Oh yeah! You're Tino, Carver, Tish and Lor! That's who you are. Carver: Did you got yourself a Detention? Ryan: No... just thinking aloud. Tish: I know... You're thinking about HER again! Tino: Oh, I got it. You're totally like a Zombie when she's on his mind. Carver: That's explain why he acted so funny towards us. Lor: I think you want us to do our homework back home so you two can be ALONE, Huh? Ryan: Umm... I guess. Carver: We'll try to do our homework while we spy on you. Tish: Hey, Ryan's serious. Give him some room. Carver: I'm just Kidding. Lor: See you later, Ryan! Cody: Hey, Ryan. What's the big rush? Ryan: I know you... (He thinks for a moment) Ryan: You're my brother, Cody! Cody: Gee, thanks for remembering me. It's been, what, a couple of hours? Ryan: Er... Never mind. Are you okay? Are you still under his control? Cody: What are you TALKING about? (They both think) Ryan: I get it... You must be the Cody from my memories. Cody: "The Cody from my memories"? Sounds like you're stuck in the land of make-believe. Ryan: I guess I kind of am. Cody: Ha ha, you're such a kid. How are you gonna take care of HER if you act like that? Ryan: Hey, speaking of her--- (There is a powerful shaking sound) Ryan: What's happening?! Cody: How should I know! Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm gonna go warn the others! (Cody starts to run off) Ryan: Then I should go--- Cody: I know, I know! It's your job to look after her. Go, Ryan! Ryan: Okay! (They both run off) (A large dark sphere hovers in the sky. The school have been destroyed and reduced to a single landmass, which Ryan is on) Ryan: The School! (Ryan runs to the edge and looks down. A Darkside Heartless rises up behind him. Ryan destroys it) Ryan: Okay...I have to keep her safe... Megaminé! Can you hear me? (Megaminé is behind Ryan. Ryan notices her) Ryan: Megaminé... (Ryan runs to her) Megaminé: Ryan... You really came for me. (Ryan nods and smiles. He then takes her hand) Ryan: It's you... It's really you. I've been through so much just to see you. Megaminé: Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way. Ryan: Megaminé? Megaminé: I was lonely for so long. I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so...so happy, but...but to your heart I had to--- Ryan: Don't worry. I'm here because I promised that I would protect you. Megaminé: Ryan... Thank you. And I'm sorry. (She lets go of his hand) Megaminé: I'm not supposed to be in this picture. (Another image of Megaminé appears behind Ryan) 2nd Megaminé: That's true. Ryan: (Noticing) Huh? Megaminé?! 2nd Megaminé: That isn't me. I'm not there. Megaminé: I don't really exist inside your heart. 2nd Megaminé: I don't exist in anyone's heart. Megaminé: I never have existed anywhere. Ryan: What... What are you saying? What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away... I came here so I'd never lose you again! 2nd Megaminé: Was it really me you wanted to see? Ryan: Of course it was! I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle, but never anything about you! (He takes out Megaminé's good luck charm) Ryan: Look! You gave this to me, didn't you? Megaminé: You have it! My good luck charm. 2nd Megaminé: No, Ryan! You can't believe me! (The original Megaminé looks away) Ryan: What am I supposed to do... 2nd Megaminé: Think, Ryan. Think just one more time. About who's most special to you. Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it. Ryan: Who's most special to me? I already know who it was. It was you, Mega-- Then the Good luck Charm is glowing and it turned into a Good Luck Charm made out of Gem, he look at Megaminé and he saw a Girl he doesn't remember and after that the School is restored Ryan: Who... Who was that? I don't remember her. She's so... Familiar to me. Megaminé? Megaminé! left Canterlot High and he saw Megaminé in Castle Oblivion Ryan: Megaminé! It isn't you. The person most special to me-- it's not you, right? Megaminé: No. The girl you really cared about... the one who was always with you... It's not me. It's her. Ryan: If she is, then... Who was she? Cause I don't remember her name, if she so special to me, then why can't I remember? Megaminé: Because I went into your memories and-- Cody: Let us explain it! saw Cody and the Dazzlings again Cody: Plain and Simple. Your Memories was a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Megaminé. It's supposed to be me! But you and your mess up memories are always be in the way, brother! . Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3